


O’ My Valentine

by BeatlessMelody



Category: Men’s Hockey RPF
Genre: I made this for Seb when they were down awhile ago, One Shot, This was not edited at all btw, and his teammates intend to give it to him, feel good, hutty deserves happiness, technically this takes place NEXT season, whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 16:06:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18968632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeatlessMelody/pseuds/BeatlessMelody
Summary: Valentine’s Day isn’t the best day for everyone.





	O’ My Valentine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thescrewtapedemos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thescrewtapedemos/gifts).



Hutton couldn’t remember the last Valentine’s Day he hadn't spent alone. Always single, or busy helping someone, doing something. There was always some excuse, some reason for him to pull back from the holiday.

 

Not that he didn’t like it! To be perfectly candid, it was one of his absolute favourite holidays in the world. The romantic aura, the gift giving of sweets and flowers— it was all cute. He just.. never had reason to celebrate. That was all.

 

It wasn’t often that Hutton allowed himself to get down on himself, to break even the slightest bit. The guys all got too hard on themselves, it was his job to stay happy. To be smiley and make them laugh and keep everyone sane. 

 

He wasn’t the one that was supposed to be pensive and moody, God knows that Horvat took care of that all by himself.

 

This wasn’t him. And honestly, it was bullshit that this was all because of some dumb holiday.

 

But didn’t he deserve flowers too?

—

 

Another Valentine’s Day came and went. The Canucks suffering an honestly brutal loss to the Sharks. A perfect end, obviously.

 

His mood hadn’t shifted. Hadn’t improved, and in fact only  _ worsened _ with the loss impeding on their four game win streak they had managed to conjure up out of thin air. 

 

That wasn’t fair. Valentine’s Day was a bullshit holiday, the thought had very little choice but to solidify in Hutton’s mind.

 

Ben was quiet as he pulled off smelly gear. Scowl drawing down the lips that hadn’t tasted a lasting smile in nearly three days.

 

The quietness of the locker room, admittedly, should have been the first clue. The second being the fact that his teammates all seemed to be hiding something behind their backs.

 

Hutton didn’t notice until Virtanen’s voice drifted over his shoulder.

 

“Hutty.“

 

Turning, Hutton didn’t have time to truly react before he was being presented with a single red rose, pressed gently into his hands, and the most shit eating grin from Virtanen.

 

“What?” Confusion pushed its way into his voice, but that wasn’t enough to deter his teammates— and neither was it enough to urge them to explain, apparently.

 

Presents shoved into his hands by nearly all his teammates. Enough single stemmed flowers to make a hodgepodge of a bouquet, chocolates that he didn’t like but would still eat from Hughes, a teddy bear draped in a miniature swedish flag and a kiss on the forehead from Markstrom, chocolates he  _ actually  _ liked from both Horvat and Boeser. Homemade cookies made to look like hockey pucks and what appeared to be his face— they were terrifying, but the intent was sweet.

 

And a card, offered up by Pettersson with a yellow rose tied to it. Filled with sweet things from his teammates that he only cried about when he got home because dammit, he’s an  _ adult _ .

  
  


By the end of it, Hutton’s arms were struggling to hold all the offerings. Lips split in the most beautiful grin, finally able to see the specialness of this day again. 

 

It was wrong to say that he hadn’t spent it with someone special. No, maybe not a partner. But this team was his family, his anchor. They were far more special, and far closer to his heart than anyone else could be. 

 

He had never been  _ alone _ on Valentine’s Day. He just hadn’t seen it before now. 


End file.
